Let's Fly
by sparx01
Summary: River and the Doctor are picnicking on the 31st moon of the planet Gallieo, in the ninth galaxy of the Sovin Empire, when River decides to provoke the Doctor's competitive side. Little bit of angst, because angst is adorable. The plot bunny escaped.


The strange thing about the Doctor and River was that their relationship was mostly competitive. When River decided that she was better at flying the Tardis, the Doctor took that as a competition.

"Ah, Doctor, you're just jealous that I'm better at flying the Tardis." River taunted him one day, while they were picnicking on the 31st moon of the planet Gallieo, in the ninth galaxy of the Sovin Empire.

"What?" The Doctor furrowed his brow and inclined his head towards her, as though looking at her under imaginary specs. "That is not true! That is not- no!"

River smirked inside. This is exactly what she wanted. "Denial may be a river, Doctor, but it won't get you anywhere."

The Doctor glared at her. "Not funny, Ms. Song."

"That's Mrs. Song to you. I'm married, in case you forgot."

The Doctor took another bite of his sandwich and mumbled under his breath, "How could I forget, with a wife like you."

River smiled, but chose not to comment on that, instead jumping up and gathering their picnic supplies. "So is that a challenge?"

"What challenge?" The Doctor watched her with wary eyes.

"On who can fly her better," River jerked her thumb towards the Tardis. "You or me?"

The Doctor closed chuckled lightly. "Alright, fine. Get in the Tardis."

River smirked and sauntered over to the Tardis with an annoying swing in her hips.

The Doctor took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments, already regretting this idea.

He stepped into the Tardis, taking one last glance at the green meadow, chock of flowers. It reminded him of the field that he sat with Rose in, so long ago.

He missed those days, when things weren't as confusing and sad. When things were still pleasant enough.

"Doctor?" River's voice broke into his reverie. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," the Doctor closed the Tardis doors and strode to the other end of the room where River sat. He gestured to the console, "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," River tapped his nose and stepped up to the console. Her white button up shirt stuck out against her tan skin and her dark jeans. She pulled an elastic tie out of seemingly nowhere and tied up her curly hair.

"So," River turned and leaned against the console, watching the Doctor. "Where should we go?"

The Doctor thought for a moment and then smiled. "London, Christmas 3000."

River shrugged. "Not particularly hard. What is it with London and Christmas, though?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Actually, I think I'll take this first."

"Fine. Hurry it up, though," River and the Doctor switched places.

"You're the boss." the Doctor gave a somewhat mocking salute. River smirked. "I'm the boss? Good. You're learning."

"I-" the Doctor's shoulders sank as he slumped a bit. "I should just keep my mouth shut."

He turned around and stared at the console, as though suddenly he had forgotten how to fly her. He could feel River's stare on his back, the smirk planted on her face, the teasing gleam in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed a few buttons. "London, Christmas 3000!"

He pulled some levers, pushed a lot of buttons, and yanked a chain or two. The Tardis rumbled and shook around a bit. Okay, a bit is an understatement. It shook a lot. River nearly fell over, but her grip on the railing was unforgiving.

"Ah!" The Doctor righted himself, laughing. "All the signs of a good Tardis driving."

The familiar sound of the Tardis landing rang in the room. The Doctor laughed a madman laugh. "Whoo! Yeah, London, Christmas 3000!"

The Doctor ran to the doors of the Tardis and River followed. He opened the door and the sun shone in the Tardis. River and the Doctor stepped out. They were on the roof of an apartment building. All around them, on other buildings, other people were standing on the roofs of their buildings. Most of them were in robes, slippers, and pajamas.

"No, no, no, no," The Doctor muttered. "No way. No."

The Doctor ran to the edge of the roof of the building they were standing on. he leaned over carefully and-

sure enough, in the alley, was his Tardis. Well, not his Tardis. The Tardis, but still his Tardis.

"How did this happen…" the Doctor muttered.

River looked very confused. "Doctor? What is this? When are we? Where are we? What's so bad? And-" River became silent when she saw the Tardis in the alley. "Doctor…that's the Tardis. Why is the Tardis there?"

The Doctor stood up and went back to his Tardis- the one parked on the roof.

He went inside and placed his ear on the console. "Oh, you poor old girl. You remember this."

River sat down on the bench in the corner. "You were there before."

The Doctor said nothing and sat down next to River. River watched him carefully. "What do you mean when you said she remembered this?"

The Doctor sighed. "She's being nostalgic."

River frowned. "Okay. Don't give me a good answer."

She stood up and walked to the console. The Doctor didn't notice her pushing and pulling buttons. "London, Christmas 2005. Why wouldn't she remember?"

River nodded and offered the Doctor her hand. "Get up."

He looked at her strangely. He got off the bench and she led him to the doors.

With a smug smile on her face, she shoved open the doors and said, "London, Christmas 3000."

The Doctor gaped at her. "Wha-River?! But the Tardis didn't move!"

River shrugged, closed the doors, and sauntered back into the Tardis. The smug smile on her face never disappeared, even when the Doctor came and hugged her from behind, because she would always figure out some way to make him smile.

"And you know what?" River said, removing herself from the Doctor's arms, and leading him from the main room to a room in the corridor just outside. "I bet I'm even better at cooking than you." and she led him into the kitchen.

**HelH****Hi you Whovians! :) This is Chocoholic (if you're new to sparx01, check out our bio, it has all the info) and this was my first Doctor Who fanfic. I literally had a totally different idea for this but it just kind of got out of hand. **

**Also, if you're a whovian, please go on YouTube and watch the video labeled Amy and Eleven: Stars. It is sooo good!**

**Well, thanks for reading this River/11 fanfic. Review, favorite, and check out my other stories, please! XD love you guys!**

**-Chocoholic XOXOXOXO**


End file.
